Different Colors of Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: Pollination AU. Inspired by Grimgrave's "Pollination". Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake's daily life as a foursome pair.


**Different Colors of Love**

 **Pairing: Ruby x Yang x Blake x Weiss**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Sorry guys, but i just can't get myself to watch more of RWBY than most big fans want me to do. I mean, forgive me for complaining, but all the new characters and new plots and such….I have to take in ALL of it and try to memorize them so that I can write more stories for it. Well, I'm only interested in Team RWBY and they have been my main focus since watching the first Volume. Maybe I will get to the rest…maybe not. PLEASE don't nag me, okay? If I don't know the character, I'll just simply look him/her up.**

 **Also…for "The Fox and Her Sister", that'll be on haitus and it's been that way for a long time. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **So…this is basically inspired by Grim-kun's "Pollination" story and "The Shy Rose", so I decided to write my own. Hope it's not too similar, but I try. Enjoy~!**

Beacon Academy is a large school for girls. Everyone young and old attend there, especially 4 girls with different traits. Yang Xiao Long, the oldest sister of Ruby Rose, an energetic girl with long blonde hair and violet eyes, Blake Belladonna is mostly a calm and cool girl with long black hair with a bow on top of her head, who is a bookworm, Weiss Schnee is a serious girl with white hair tied in a side ponytail and lastly, Ruby Rose, a quiet and shy girl with short red hair and always wears a red cloak wherever she goes, given to her by her own sister, Yang for her birthday.

The four girls are close friends. In fact, they were more than close friends. They are actually lovers and live in the same dorm room together. They actually have confessed their feelings for each other a month ago and now dating each other, sometimes separately, like Ruby with Yang and Weiss with Blake. And sometimes, they switch off, taking turns dating the other for a few days. Other than that, the four of them stay together and date together because they love each other very much.

Right now, school is starting and Ruby is nervous as always. Yang puts her arm around her little sister with a toothy grin.

"Hey, come on, smile~!" the blonde says. "We won't leave you~!"

"Ruby, there's nothing to be afraid of," Blake says with a smile. "All of us are here with you."

"Just keep smiling," Weiss says with her arms crossed.

Ruby nods. "Th-thanks…everyone." The shy girl hugs all of them and enters the school with the three of them following her.

They get to homeroom on time and sit together and listen to the lectures that's been given today. Ruby tries her best to take notes with Yang helping her out. Weiss wanted to tell them to let Ruby do it all herself, but decides to let it go. After all, Yang and Ruby are sisters, so they are really close. The lectures last about 45 minutes like usual and everyone leaves the classroom.

"Whew! Those lectures were boring!" Yang lets out an exasperated sigh.

"There's a test coming up anyways," Weiss says. "So, better study." She eyes Ruby with narrowed eyes. "Especially you, Ruby."

"O-okay…I'll…I'll try my b-best…" Ruby stutters.

Yang just hugs her younger sister. "You're so adorable, you know that~?"

Blake giggles. "She's a cute and shy girl after all."

"Come on, we're going to be late for our next class," Weiss says. "We can have our little cuddle session after we get to the dorms."

"Sure thing!" Yang takes her sister's hand and starts to drag her along. "Last one is a rotten egg~!"

"Oh, you're on!" Weiss takes the challenge and starts to catch up with the blonde.

Blake just shrugs and just takes the challenge as well, catching up to her girlfriends.

The school day passes by without any trouble and the four girls start heading back to the dorms when Yang stops all of a sudden.

"I'm starving!" she says. "Let's go to the convenience store to buy some snacks!"

"Right now?" Weiss raises an eyebrow while putting her hands on her hips. "We're going to eat dinner soon and you're talking about eating snacks?"

"Haha! You're right! I forgot~!" Yang says, rubbing the back of her head. "Come on, little sis~! Let's race them to our room!"

"Hey! Don't start that again!" Weiss shouts as she runs after the sisters.

"Wait for me!" Blake calls as she runs after the three girls as well.

When they get to the dorms, they get out their materials to do their homework. Yang sits next to Ruby to help her with her homework while Weiss sits next to Blake. Yang always gives kisses on the cheek whenever Ruby gets an answer correctly, making the shy girl squeak every time, making the blonde just want to tackle hug her right then and there. Blake decides to do the same thing, however, Weiss isn't sure if she's used to it just yet, but deep down she loves to be kissed by one of her lovers.

An hour passes and the girls finish their homework just in time for dinner. They walk together to the large dining room, where they have a large buffet of food. Here at the dorms, there is always a buffet prepared for all the girls instead of waiting in line to be served. Yang and Ruby get their food first, followed by Blake and Weiss. And then, they sit at the table across from one another. Yang next to Ruby while Blake and Weiss sit together across from them. They begin eating their food for a few minutes when Yang takes a piece of chicken and hands it to her sister, grinning. The shy girl stares at it for a second before looking up at the blonde. Yang winks at her with a toothy grin. Ruby then gets the message and eats it.

"What exactly…are you two doing?" Weiss asks.

"What's it look like~?" Yang says as she holds out another piece to the white haired girl. "Wanna try it for yourself?"

"No."

"Alright," Yang holds it out to Blake. "How about you?"

"Sure thing." Blake accepts the offer. "Tasty."

"Isn't it~?" Yang says.

The dark haired girl then does the same thing to Ruby. "Here, Ruby."

"Y-you're doing it, too?" Ruby says softly. She eats the chicken happily. "Mmm~! Tastes great!"

Blake then offers her food to Weiss. "Now then, why don't you try it, huh, Weiss?"

The white haired girl sighs. "Fine. Only because you insisted." Weiss eats the food and the three other girls giggle.

"You're so cute, Weiss~!" Yang says. "No wonder we love you so much~!"

Weiss blushes, but turns away to hide it. "C-can we just finish dinner now?"

 ****Later that Night****

The four girls get in their night clothing and end up sleeping together in one futon they set up in the middle of the room between the two bunks. Ruby is in the middle of the three girls with Yang next to her along with Blake on the other side. Yang cuddles up to her little sister, hugging her while Blake wraps her arms around her as well. Weiss just puts one arm around Blake's side. Ruby smiles at the three of them snuggling up to her and gets a chance to kiss all of them on the cheek.

"I love you…everyone…" she whispers.

"Awwww, we love you, too, Rubes," Yang says as she returns the favor. "We will always love you no matter what."

"Exactly," Blake says as she kisses her as well. "We're here for you, despite how quiet and shy you are."

Weiss sits up. "Never forget that, Ruby Rose."

Ruby nods. "I understand. Thank you…everyone…"

The four of them snuggle close to one another under the covers and fall asleep, dreaming good dreams together.

* * *

 **A/N: I create AUs because I love being creative. I hope you all enjoy this series because I know I will enjoy writing this one~! Be sure to write long and detailed reviews~! Thank you!**


End file.
